


Still The One

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the birthday and anniversary square for [love bingo](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/15468/15468_600.png) and also 's prompt of _Eighth Year Prompt - Draco's birthday and Harry decides that after spending the entire year pining after Draco he was going to finally do something about it._ at the [cheering up meme](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/332305.html).

Harry found Draco talking with Pansy and Hermione, face lit up with laughter. Late though he was, Draco usually understood and tonight, Harry was only ten minutes late. (Unlike last year when Harry had missed the party altogether and had received a rather creative but painful hex.) He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind. 

He kissed Draco's neck. "Happy Birthday."

Draco rested his hands over Harry's and tilted his head back for a proper hello kiss. "You're late."

"Not by much," Harry argued.

Draco cast a Tempus and clucked his tongue. "Ten minutes. I'll be claiming those later."

Harry chuckled. "I hope so." He turned to the girls. "Hello."

They giggled and said hello in turn. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take my husband someplace private to give him his present."

They giggled again and someone, eavesdropping, whistled. Draco blushed fiercely, covering his face. "Harry!" he whined. "These are our friends and colleges!"

Harry shrugged. "No worse than some of the things we've caught them doing."

Draco only sighed. Harry pulled him up the stairs into their bedroom. Harry took the black box out of the bedside table and handed it to Draco. "Happy Anniversary, too."

Draco half smiled and rolled his eyes. "That's cheating, Potter. Jumping me on my birthday just so you wouldn't have to remember two dates."

Harry frowned. "I didn't jump you. _You_ jumped me."

~~~

_Five Years Earlier_

Harry was nursing his juice, doing his best to blend in with the decorations and trying to not be obvious watching Draco. Despite the eighth years overcoming old prejudices and hatred in the wake of the war, the room remained divided by houses and families. The party was for Draco's birthday and in the spirit of unity--Draco had been struggling the entire year to rebuild something for his name's honor and that something had involved encouraging letting go of the past--all of the eighth years had been invited. 

Including Elizabeth Hart.

Harry had nothing against her, really. She was nice and loved to tutor other students who needed help. And she was pretty. 

It was rumoured that she was dating Draco--they were often seen together studying and walking to classes together. They'd gone to Hogsmeade together a few times, too. Right now, she was standing with Draco with a few other Slytherin students. 

Hermione found Harry (who obviously was torn between looking longingly at Draco and glaring at Hart) and sidled up to him. "They're not dating."

Harry blinked. "Sorry?"

She looked at Draco and Hart. "Not. Dating. I asked her myself. She thought it was because I wanted to date Draco. Why don't you go over and show her why I asked, hmm?"

Harry swallowed hard. He supposed he couldn't deny that he did want to go over and do...something, but...this was Draco and for all that he and Harry had put the past in the past, they weren't anything approaching friends.

Hermione took his cup, set it down, and grabbed his hand. Harry protested, but she kept pulling him toward Draco.

"Hermione!" Hart greeted. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit with us! I was just telling Draco about arithmency and your theory involving runes."

Harry sighed to himself--he knew very little about magical arithmency and next to nothing about runes. _Just the sort of conversation he could use to flirt with Draco,_ Harry thought sarcastically. What hurt more was that no one made room for him to sit.

"Actually, I would rather not spend my birthday discussing anything school related," Draco drawled, standing up. He turned to Harry. "Drink?"

Harry gulped. "Uh, yeah."

Hermione shook her head at him, but quickly engaged Hart in the discussion while Harry followed Draco to the separate table for drinks. Draco let out a breath. "Thank Granger for me later? If I spend another minute with Hart talking about academia, I might stun her."

Harry half smiled and poured them both a cup of punch. "Can't shake her off?" Draco only blinked at Harry, looking confused, and Harry blushed. "Well, it's just...you two spend a lot of time together. Sorry. I just...sorry."

Draco licked his lips and slowly smiled. "I heard you were terrible at this, but I didn't think anyone could be this bad."

Harry frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just thought that maybe the Saviour would be a bit more charming when talking to someone he liked," Draco chuckled.

Harry's face burned with embarrassment. Draco shook his head and his eyelids lowered. He looked...Harry gulped and hoped no one noticed how hard he'd gotten just from that look. "Harry, Harry, Harry. If I had known I would have to be the one to ask you..."

Harry sucked in a deep breath. "If you'd known? W-what would you have done?"

"Well, you could kiss me and find out."

Harry didn't remember much of the party after that.

~~~

_Present_

Draco smirked. "Semantics. I rather recall saying you could kiss me and you taking that as permission to maul me in front of our classmates."

"I didn't maul you," Harry growled and grabbed Draco's belt loops to pull his husband closer. "I think I was rather suave, dipping you as I kissed you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And then dropped me on my head."

Harry blushed. "That was an accident. But my point is that I didn't jump or maul you."

Draco rested his hands on Harry's arms. "Think you can do better this time?"

Harry playfully nipped at Draco's lips. "Practice makes perfect."

Draco chuckled, but the sound became a giggle as Harry dipped him, perfectly balanced. "There we go. Must be all that Auror training."

"Must," Harry agreed before kissing him.

And while it might've been Draco's birthday, it was also their anniversary and it was an absolutely wonderful. Especially if it meant that Harry was still kissing Draco and would be for years to come.


End file.
